The invention relates to a type disc for typewriters or the like, with a hub made of springy plastic and with springy spokes directed outwards from the hub in a radiating manner and designed as type carriers, in which type disc the hub is equipped with a central hole for a typewriter drive shaft serving for introducing rotational movements into the type disc and possesses resilient webs projecting beyond its side facing the free end of the drive shaft and having catch noses, or lugs, which can engage into an annular groove of the drive shaft, the rear sides of the webs, as seen in the axial direction of the type disc, being at a distance from the inner wall of the hole for receiving the drive shaft.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,637,437 makes known a type disc of the foregoing type, which uses catch elements designed as resilient webs and having bead-like catch noses which engage into an annular groove of a drive shaft. The pliability of the webs as it were clamped at both ends is strictly limited, that is to say, put in the simplest terms, they cannot experience sufficient deformation in the radial direction. However, a sufficient deformability is not only required for the sake of easy mounting and dismounting, but is also necessary insofar as unavoidable production tolerances can be compensated in this way.
Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,593 is a type disc, in which the catch elements are formed by two pincer-like projections at the hub which have such a complicated form that they can be produced, if at all, by injection moulding and then only at a considerable tool outlay.